What is Hidden In The Bench
by emmagranger11
Summary: Hermione is walking back from the library when she finds a notebook, what will it unlock? follow her in an adventure of a lifetime, with a romance that will keep you reading, What will happen when she meets the owner? R
1. The diary

What is hidden in The Bench

The room was pure silence, the only sound to be heard was that of Hermione's quill, scratching feverishly against the paper. She paused, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear, she felt a pair of eyes on her, her skin tingled. She glanced up, looking around but there wasn't anyone that she could see.

She sighed, assuming it was a trick of the light or her imagination, come to think of it, it was pretty late. She packed up her books and walked past shelves and shelves of books and novels, she had to be quiet, if anyone knew she snuck into the library after hours she would be in trouble.

She opened the door, and walked into the corridor peeking around the corner she tip toed the way to the Gryffindor Common Room, she smiled to herself, feeling sly. Just as the thought came to her head she tripped over her cloak and fell, sprawled out on the floor like a blanket she fell rather gracefully if you think about it. It didn't make much noise so she silently got up dusted herself off and realized her knee was bleeding.

She groaned, thinking this was the last thing she needed, she sat down on an odd bench she hadn't noticed before. Inspecting her knee, she saw it was nothing more then a little scratch bleeding she healed it and swung her legs thinking. Suddenly she heard a creaking noise, realizing she was being lifted she had to cover her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

She hopped off of it and looked, it was a little storage area underneath the chair. She saw a gleam of green and snatched it up, feeling a little nosy but she ignored the feeling and looked more closely. It was a green notebook, with the Hogwarts symbol on it.

Her curiosity was overwhelming as she flipped open to the first page, sitting back down. It was covered with pages and pages of neat handwriting, it started out as…

_Dear di- journal, diary Is a girls notebooks name, mine is to manly to be called a "diary" well anyway, father gave me you as an early birthday present, along with other things but it doesn't really matter. I thought I might as well write in it, I go to a school called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Obviously you would know that if not your quite daft aren't you? Well anyway today I had potions, Snape is unbearable I wanted to pour my potion all over him (today we made boil potion). _

Hermione paused, wondering if she knew this boy, or how long ago it was written, she wished she could see a name on it but no luck. She realized he said Snape was unbearable so she assumed he wasn't in Slytherin and that this wasn't written to long ago, but then again who knows how old Snape is!.

_Snape favors me though so I always get A's without hardly working for them. But I saw her again… She looked so hot with her hair tied back into a messy bun as she worked on her potion, making it perfectly of course. God I wish she was mine! She seems perfect in everyway, beautiful, smart, funny, kind, everything I want to become._

_Ok well I'm partly there I'm definitely drop dead gorgeous, and brilliant and funny- oookkk maybe I need to work on the humbleness a little more too. But I can't release any names, because I have hidden this di-journal in a secret bench that I found, but its obvious why I can't, you found this didn't you? Since your reading it, well I guess I'm a little loopy too because I am talking to an imaginary person reading this haha._

_If I ever say her or she I'm talking about the most wonderful girl in Hogwarts. Its just like a corny love story, I know I like her she doesn't know I like her, theres only one catch, no matter what I do, no matter what I say, I can't have her…_

Authors Note: I decided to leave it on a cliffhanger, I know Its kind of short but the next chapter will be longer, I'm excited to get writing the next chapter and this seemed like a good spot to end at. Got any ideas who it could be? Comments are appreciated and I would absolutely love it if I get back from writing the next chapter and I have a comment, a special thanks to my first 5-10 reviewers and your names will be posted here for thanks


	2. The Boy

Chapter two…

Earlier…

_No matter what I do, not matter what I say, she will never be mine…_

Hermione raised her eyebrows, shocked at how good this diary was getting, who was this secretive boy? Questions zoomed through her head as she noticed something stuck in-between two pages. She carefully pulled them apart, making sure not to tear the pages, she couldn't help but feel a little attached to it, even though none of this stuff she has read about happened to her, but she wanted to feel apart of it in some way.

She looked at the picture, it was of one single, white rose with sparkles of dew on it glimmering. She looked down at the diary, as if wanting some sort of explanation. But no matter how long she starred at it, it wasn't going to start talking or anything. After thinking for a few minutes she kept reading…

_I wish I could say the perfect words to her, but only insults slip out of my mouth. It pains me so much to even think of her crying because of me, I can barley breathe sometimes. But the one thing that I'm most afraid of, is that I'll fall in love…_

Hermione heard footsteps, and she scrambled up to put it away. Before she was caught. She ran down the hallway, she looked behind her and saw something spray on the floor, it looked like…tea? she wasn't sure maybe it was filtch… or maybe it was the owner of the diary she had been reading, but of course that could be years and years old, she decided to put it to the back of her mind. Focusing all of her effort into her runaway attept, she franticly whispered the password and ran into the common room. She bent over, her hands on her knees as she panted.

A little before…

Draco was on a midnight walk, just casually going about the castle, doing whatever the hell he felt like because, obviously he could do almost whatever he wanted. He wondered about, stopping at the kitchens, he saw his old house elf, Dobby, who paused when he was spotted.

"Hello, what can Dobby do for you? Do you need a midnight snack? Perhaps a cup of hot coco or tea? or cookies or some fresh bread," Dobby rambled like this for a few minutes before Draco stopped him.

"No Dobby, I don't want anything just a small cup of tea would be great." Draco said calmy, as Dobby hurried to get him tea, Draco sat down, thinking.

Draco sipped his tea, deciding to go, he thanked the house elves, and wandered the halls once more, deciding he could stop at his favorite sitting place since there was time. He walked the same path he had found a year ago, stepping on almost the same footsteps. He gasped, hearing paper and someone in the hallway, no…it couldn't be. He spit out his tea, he was so shocked someone had actually seen the same hallway he had.

A year ago, when he found the hallway he tried to show his friends, but they didn't see it, Draco thought it was his little place. He dashed around the corner, but all he saw was an empty hallway… and a small piece of brown curly hair disappearing around the corner…..

Authors note: thanks so much to my first reviewer! I'm so happy that I only had it up for an hour or two and I already got a response lol I hope you guys like it, I left it on a cliffhanger again but don't worry I'll finish it up it'll be around 6 or 7 chapters!


End file.
